


El tiempo.

by thelovearesick



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Angst, Complicated Relationships, Depression, M/M, Memories, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelovearesick/pseuds/thelovearesick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los momentos vividos y experimentados se pierden. Aquellas cosas, que creíamos seguras, parecen tan fugaces de un momento a otro. El tiempo siempre será una constante y los recuerdos de los días pasados serán el único consuelo ante todo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El retrato.

**Author's Note:**

> Este proyecto lo llevó trabajando algunas semanas atrás. Todo comenzó con este capítulo, las ideas empezaron a brotar entonces, pareciendo que no tenían mucho sentido en realidad. La dinámica es la siguiente: estas cuatro historias se relacionan entre si, más no están directamente ligadas por una línea de tiempo. Cada capítulo representa una situación en particular, y si, hay saltos temporales de tiempo entre historia e historia.
> 
> Había decidido publicar todo el Fanfic terminado, pero me decidí primer a publicar los primeros cuatro capítulos y posteriormente subir los otros cuatro. Estos cuatro capítulos tendrán su cierre y desenlace en la siguiente actualización. 
> 
> Otra motivación sobre esto era explorar más parejas y más aspectos de los personajes. Pese a que quería que todo fuera con tiente romántico entre los encuentros, habrá momentos en donde se deje entrever más la amistad que el romance. Tenga paciencia, apenas estoy intentando explorar nuevas áreas. Espero sea de su agrado, es algo extraño, pero quería intentarlo.

Abrió los ojos lentamente ante el brillo de la habitación tan repentino.

Las cortinas eran de color claro, por lo que la luz del sol en lo alto se filtraba con demasiada facilidad para su gusto. Soltó un gruñido suave y adormilado. La luz se filtraba con demasiada facilidad, provocando incomodidad en sus pupilas. Nunca se había considerado una persona activa durante las mañanas en realidad. Buena parte de su trabajo era realizado durante las noches, siendo las madrugadas uno de sus lapsos más productivos.

La creatividad y el ansia de escribir eran cosas que pasaban únicamente durante estos lapsos, estando muy acostumbrado a dormir poco, beber mucho y dejar que sus ideas brotaran al mismo ritmo en que los cigarros desaparecían. Despertar temprano era casi imposible en todo caso, más un peso extra en la orilla de la cama le obligó lentamente a tallar sus ojos con fuerza, intentando despejar el sueño de su mente.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la falta de calor del cuerpo contrario a su lado. Miles tardó un poco en levantar la cabeza, recordando las imágenes de la noche anterior como si de un golpe se trataran. Las caricias, los besos, las respiraciones entrecortadas... Todo se había sentido tan real en sus recuerdos, como sí la noche anterior se hubiera quedado tatuada sobre su piel. Las enormes manos que le recorrían de arriba hacia abajo era en definitiva una de las sensaciones más adictivas que jamás había experimentado.

Miles no se consideraba del tipo romántico en realidad. Las relaciones de una noche en un motel de paso eran bastante comunes en su rutina. La noche anterior fue una nueva experiencia, sin embargo. No había habido moteles de paso ni falsas pretensiones, sino una verdadera necesidad de sentir aquel cuerpo cálido al lado suyo, dejándose llevar por la sensación intermitente de su cuerpo al pedir más. Se sentía cansado en realidad.

Vaya que su culo dolía.

Su vista se topó entonces con una enorme y marcada espalda, mientras el hombre a quien miraba parecía estar concentrado en sus propias vacilaciones. Chris sostenía un cuadro entre sus manos, manteniendo la cabeza agachada al momento, contemplando al detalle la manera tan particular en la que su hermana sonreía en la fotografía, teniendo un fuerte agarre al momento de abrazar a Chris por sobre su brazo.

Chris le llevaba casi dos cabezas de ventaja a su hermana, aun pese a ser en realidad el hermano menor. Esto había llevado a Chris a ser una especie de guardián permanente en su hogar. Había estado preocupado por su familia durante casi toda su vida, intentando ser un apoyo en más de un sentido permitido. Se preocupaba por todos en todo momento, descuidando muchos aspectos de su vida personal al anteponer el bienestar y la seguridad de su familiar por sobre sus propias necesidades. Las relaciones personales habían quedado completamente de lado durante mucho tiempo, fijando su atención en terminar sus estudios y en encontrar algo que asegurara de cierta forma su futuro.

Conocer a Miles Upshur no estaba para nada contemplado en sus planes.

Había asistido a este bar en un par de ocasiones, pero consideraba que este tipo de ambientes no eran muy su estilo. Sus amigos habían insistido, no encontrando una justificación razonable para negarse a sus peticiones. La música era elevada y ensordecedora, Chris apenas y podía moverse ante la concurrencia, encontrando en poco tiempo un pequeño sitio aislado, prefiriendo escabullirse para poder relajarse por un momento, con su cerveza en mano, atravesando por en medio de las personas en la improvisada pista de baile cercana. Fue entonces cuando lo vio, sentándose a unas cuantas mesas de su posición, sin poder apartar la vista al contemplarle.

El periodista era muy astuto, hábil con las palabras y bastante atractivo en una manera misteriosa y seductora. Chris nunca se consideró a sí mismo como alguien que fuera realmente su tipo. Chris era grande, de complexión robusta, con el cabello apenas en crecimiento tras haberse rapado durante su servicio en el ejército. La melena castaña de Miles caía desordenada por sobre sus ojos claros, siendo de una tonalidad brillante y contextura suave, contrastando con el matiz ligeramente bronceado de su piel. Las manos de Miles de sentían tan suaves sobre su espalda y hombros, no sabiendo muy bien como corresponder a los caricias de su encuentro, intentando llevar las cosas con tan delicadeza al tener miedo de lastimar la piel contaría con su brusquedad.

Miles sabía cuáles eran los motivos por los que Chris se encontraba tan serio esa mañana. Habría una despedida. Los soldados partirán esa tarde, se repitió internamente, mientras de forma lenta terminaba por arrastrase hasta quedar cerca de la enorme espalda ajena, dejando salir un sonido cansado de sus labios.

— ¿Quieres comer algo, Chris? —

— Realmente no tengo mucha hambre ahora — contestó con brevedad, dejando la fotografía enmarcada aun lado mientras giraba su vista en dirección al periodista, mostrando el vestigio de lo que fue un intento de sonrisa en sus labios.

Miles maldijo su suerte.

Los ojos de Chris eran de un verde olvido, profundos y expresivos. Aunque no le creía al decirlo, Miles no se cansaría de afirmar lo apuesto que era en realidad Chris. Los rasgos eran fuertes y su constitución era grande, siendo un contraste con la personalidad gentil que el soldado mostraba con todos. Le parecía difícil de creer que aquellas manos que le hacían sentir el cielo fueran capaces de sostener un arma en todo caso. El sonido de la voz de Chris era grave y fuerte. No había una sensación más placentera que escucharlo decir su nombre en cada embestida dada, mientras sentía como su espalda se arqueaba ante el constante golpeteo en su interior.

Había intentado no acostumbrase al soldado. Sabía que tenían una fecha límite después de todo, pero le fue imposible luchar contra la calidez de aquel cuerpo, sin poder evitar involucrar mucho más que la sensación física de su lívido al tener una conexión más profunda con el pasar del tiempo. Se había lamentado de ello, ya que la sensación de impotencia era algo que en realidad no podía manejar en una situación así.

— ¿Qué tan temprano te vas mañana? —

— Al salir el sol — contesto en el mismo tono, sin querer girar su vista por completo. Las despedidas tampoco eran su fuerte. Nunca lo habían sido. La sensación de vacío de dejar atrás a sus seres queridos era la parte más compleja del proceso.

Chris no le tenía miedo a morir. Tenía miedo de abandonar a las personas que amaba.

La sensación de impotencia era demasiado persistente en ese momento. Miles sentía que sus manos se apretaban en contra de más sábanas mientras su cabeza experimentaba un ligero dolor punzante. Lidiar con sus emociones lo enfermaba más que otra cosa. Dejar caer la cabeza sobre la enorme espalda ajena fue un gesto instintivo de necesidad. Chris se sorprendió por un momento, permitiendo que el periodista fundiera sus brazos alrededor del enorme pecho. Las manos de Miles acariciaron lentamente uno de los marcados pectorales en un gesto suave y gentil. No buscabas tentar a Chris, Miles quería sentir su piel bajo sus dedos una vez más.

Los ojos de Miles se cerraron ante la calidez experimentada. No quería reaccionar, sabiendo bien que perdería ese calor de manera tan gradual, teniendo que pasar por el frío solitario de aquellas noches lejos de Chris. Parecía que las palabras se atascaban en su pecho, siendo un caos de emociones y pensamientos. Nada coherente podía salir de ese desastre, más se sentía con la necesidad de expresar tantas ideas de diferentes formas.

_No te vayas._

Miles quería gritarle eso. Quería rogarle. Quería decirle que se quedara a su lado, que lo necesitaba como a nadie, pero no podía mencionarlo en voz alta. Su pecho dolía y la sensación de su cabeza se volvía una especie de zumbido sordo, dándole lugar únicamente en su mente.

—Te voy a extrañar mucho — comentó, dejando que el sonido de su voz se sofocara sobre el hombro contrario al entrar su rostro sobre la piel del soldado.   
Chris le permitió hacer cuanto quisiera sobre su piel. Deseaba poder sentir las caricias de Miles por más tiempo, intentando grabar la sensación en sus recuerdos y en su cuerpo. Las despedidas eran lo peor, pensó, dejando que una de sus manos se aferrara con fuerza a la mano contraria, intentando preservar esa sensación por más tiempo.

Las manos de Chris aún continuaban presionando el retrato con fuerza.


	2. Intoxicado.

— Me quiero intoxicar de ti —había dicho una noche mientras ambos permanecían en el sofá después de cenar. Sus ropas están mal acomodadas luego de acostarse el uno contra el otro, sonriendo con complicidad mientras la luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana. La camisa del mayor se encontraba arrugada por el constante movimiento de su cuerpo en torno a su pareja.

Sus manos apenas y podían quedarse quietas, intentando sentir con sus dedos cada parte de la anatomía contraria pese al grosor de las prendas de su amante. Su cabello, siempre perfectamente ordenado, empezaba a perder su peinado al relajarse. Algunos mechones se esparcían por el varonil y atractivo rostro de facciones fuertes y marcadas. Una sonrisa se asomaba, sin querer perder detalle de ningún movimiento ajeno, como si fuera una especie de función personal a la que debía estar atento en todo momento.

La televisión estaba encendida y olvidada en el fondo, estando concentrados únicamente en la tenue iluminación reflejaban en ambas miradas. Un suspiro suave se escuchó, seguido del suave sonido de los murmullos lejanos de la televisión. El sonido había sido bajado de tal manera que apenas y era entendible lo mencionado. Una vieja película en blanco y negro se transmitía en ese momento en el canal de los clásicos.

Pese a eso, una risa nerviosa salió de los labios contrarios al escuchar esa declaración, siendo ambos completamente ajenos a todos los ruidos externos que pudieran interrumpir aquel momento tan íntimo. Era casi como si fueran las únicas personas en el mundo. Sus manos cubrieron ligeramente el rubor incipiente sobre su rostro. Los mechones de cabello rubio se esparcían de forma desordenada por todos lados, revelando que dentro de poco se necesitaría un corte de cabello.

La mirada del rostro ajeno reflejaba una fiereza bastante palpable ante sus ojos. Podía sentir sus manos rodeando todo, queriendo sentirlas con firmeza por cada pulgada de su anatomía. Era una sensación agradable ante la calidez que emanaba de sus dedos, sintiéndose en contraste con la temperatura del ambiente. Afuera se avecinaba una tormenta. El frío se filtraba por entre las ventanas y las puertas, pero Waylon únicamente podía pensar en lo cálidas que se sentían aquel par de manos por sobre su ropa.

— Déjame verte —

— Es vergonzoso, Eddie. Mi rostro se siente arder. Debo estar completamente enrojecido. —

— Déjame ver el rubor — volvió a repetir, retirando con una delicadeza gentil sus manos. La mirada de Eddie siempre reflejaba cierta devoción al observarle. Se sentía tan bien, tan amado y tan apreciado por aquel hombre, no sabiendo muy bien cuál era la razón de aquella fijación tan suya. Nunca se había considerado tan importante o tan esencial para ser notado por alguien más. ¿De dónde había salido este misterioso hombre en todo caso?

Las manos de Eddie recorrían todo con lentitud y suavidad. Sus dedos jugaron con los labios entreabiertos por un prolongado tiempo antes de besarlos. Waylon cerró instintivamente los ojos, alzando las manos y aferrándose a Eddie como si su vida dependiera de ello. Como si el beso contrario fuera una fuente de aire después de ahogarse en las profundidades de las aguas. Así de sentía Waylon todo el tiempo, actuando por instinto, con irracionalidad y necesidad. 

— Es vergonzoso. —

— ¿Qué cosa, cariño? -

—  Que me mires así, todo ruborizado y nervioso. Debo verme estúpido.

Los ojos de Eddie se abrieron con asombro antes de negar. Una de sus poderosas manos se entrelazó con la mano contrario en un gesto necesitado. Ambos sentían la calidez en la piel contraria. Era una necesidad mutua, tan personal y a la vez tan compartida.

— Eres de todo menos estúpido. Eres diferente –

— Extraño, anormal. —

—No. — Volvió a negar, dejando rastros de besos por todas partes. Besos en sus párpados. Besos en sus mejillas. Besos en su barbilla y sobre todo, en sus labios. —Anormal, no. Especial.

Waylon volvió a reír de manera nerviosa una vez más. Las manos de Eddie terminaron por levantar lentamente su sudadera y camisa, revelando su piel erizada ante sus atentos y profundos ojos azules. Un escalofrío pasó por su cuerpo, proveniente no de la temperatura, sino de la reacción que su piel experimentaba por sentir las caricias contrarias por todo su pecho. Waylon se removida por nerviosismo, sin poder contener la ligera risa nerviosa de entre sus labios, sintiéndose aún más estúpido que antes.

—Soy muy estúpido. —

—Oh señor, no insulte de tal manera a la persona que amo — respondía la melodiosa voz en protesta, dejando que sus besos alcanzaran a tocar con la misma delicadeza su cuerpo, haciendo que Waylon empezará a flotar en una delgada burbuja de sensaciones y emociones. Sentía que se derretía con cada toque, pronunciado el nombre del mayor como si fuera un mantra, sin poder recordar como pronunciar algo coherente.

— Tu olor... Me vuelve loco, cariño.  —

— El sentimiento es mutuo — pronunció, elevando la cabeza de tal manera que permitía cualquier acceso a su cuerpo, teniendo la necesidad de poder sentir las manos y los besos de Eddie en todos lados. Las manos contrarias se acentuaron a bajar sus pantalones apresuradamente, dejando en poco tiempo su cuerpo expuesto y listo para ser observado, para ser disfrutado tanto como quisieran ambos. Waylon no podía dejar de sonreír.

— Intoxícate de mí esta y todas las noches siguientes... — murmuró, elevando las caderas para que sus prendas cayeran de forma más fácil, sintiendo la respiración contraria contra su piel en poco tiempo.

Eddie olfateaba todo. La sensación de calor sobre su abdomen le hizo estremecer por completo. Su aliento se contuvo dentro de sus labios durante ese lento recorrido hasta sentir el aire caliente de Eddie sobre la sensible piel de su cuello. Las manos de Waylon no se quedaron quietas, levantando la camisa de vestir para acariciar la enorme espalda ajena, permitiéndose el ser partícipe de aquel momento de igual manera. Waylon quería sentirse intoxicado por aquella caliente sensación. Sus ojos se abrieron con lentitud, viendo el reflejo de todas las luces de la habitación sobre ese hermoso par de iris azul cielo.

—Te amo, Eddie. —

—Yo también te amo a ti — respondió, dejando que sus labios apresaran nuevamente los labios contrarios. Waylon quería llorar.

Las manos de Eddie eran como tatuajes sobre su piel. La sensación era poderosa en sus recuerdos. Había hecho el amor con su pareja tantas noches, en tantos lugares de su hogar. La necesidad de tenerlo cerca se acrecentaba día con día, noche tras noche, sin poder contener la oleada de dolor experimentada ahora, tiempo después. Las manos que había recorrido aquella piel se encontraban firmemente colocadas sobre un frío cristal. La mirada contaría le regresaba la misma devoción que siempre tuvo. Sus ojos eran tristes ahora. El dolor era un constante recordatorio de las cosas pérdidas, dejando a ambos amantes divididos, incompletos. Waylon no podía dejarle ahí por más tiempo.

El sonido del altavoz anunciaba que la hora de visitas estaría por terminar. Una desesperación, propia de las personas que se están ahogando en el agua, se apoderó de Waylon en ese momento. Sus manos se volvieron puños ajustados en poco tiempo, reprimiendo el impulso de gritar, de lanzar algo, de romper esa barrera que los alejaba a ambos para poder a sentir su piel. Para volver a sentirse vivo una vez más.

—Tienes que irte, cariño. Las horas de visita terminaron. No me gustaría que nos dejaran sin nuestras horas de visita. — Mencionó su voz. Waylon no quería llorar más.

Había sido bochornoso no poder contener las sensaciones que experimentaba en un lugar como ese. Ver a Eddie del otro lado del cristal lograba despertar en él aquellos sentimientos que quería evadir a toda cosa. La impotencia, la tristeza y la desesperación eran cosa del día a día, pero tener que demostrarlo ante los atentos ojos de los guardias era algo que no se repetiría por más tiempo.

Eddie siempre estaba tan sereno, procurando mantener la compostura para que ambos pudieran mantenerse en cierta calma. Sabía que era inútil, ya que Waylon siempre se regía más por su lado emocional que otra cosa. Conocía lo suficientemente bien a Eddie para reconocer las reacciones y sentimientos que experimentaba a la par. Había dolor también, pero sobre todas las cosas, había resignación. Esa era la cosa que más le dolía por sobre todas.

El altavoz volvió a mencionar las palabras en poco tiempo. Los ojos de Waylon se encontraron con la azul mirada por un breve lapso. Eddie siempre había tenido el poder de volver hipnóticos esos lapsos.

Como si fuera un hechizo, Waylon tuvo que cerrar los ojos para poder separarse del cristal, dejando que su mano abandonara la posición habitual, en un vano intento por generar una cercanía inexistente. La mano de Eddie se posaría de la misma forma, imitando un gesto que ambos ansiaban concretar sin mucho éxito ante la necesidad de sus pieles al sentirse. Una de las sensaciones más impotentes en realidad.

— Te amo, Eddie — mencionó a forma de despedida, atreviéndose a mirar sus ojos por una última vez durante ese día, ganando un suspiro cansado proveniente del aparato que los dejaba interactuar. La mano de Eddie presionaba la pequeña maquina con más fuerza de la debida.

— Yo también te amo, cariño. —contesto, dejando que sus manos se retiraran de la zona, siendo apresadas en poco tiempo por un par de esposas sobre sus muñecas provenientes de las acciones de uno de los guardias. Waylon se dio la vuelta. Nunca le había gustado ser testigo de esos momentos.

Los pasos de Waylon eran pesados y cansados. Se sentía mareado de repente, prefiriendo alejarse de forma apresurada, sintiendo el ambiente denso a su alrededor. El guardia seguridad que se encontraba en la puerta entregó al rubio sus pertenencias, no teniendo permitido entrar con objetos metálicos que pudieran ser punzantes. Era absurdo de cierta manera, ya que no había posibilidad de que pudiera traspasar alguna de sus llaves para hacerla llegar al mayor, pero las reglas de seguridad eran demasiado estrictas en todo caso.

Al salir, la luz del día era fuerte y encandilante. Sentía que había pasado una eternidad adentro del recinto, apurándose en abrir la puerta de su automóvil y cerrando la puerta con seguro, tomándose un momento para reorganizar un poco las ideas en su mente.

Eddie se encontraba encerrado en un asilo.

Tenía restringido verlo, sentirlo y escucharlo. Los pasos en donde podían encontrarse eran muy contados, sumado al hecho de estar siempre supervisados por el personal de seguridad en caso de que hubiera algún incidente. Nunca habían incidentes, sin embargo. Eddie siempre estaba tranquilo pese a todo. Se había estado rompiendo la cabeza en intentar descifrar el cómo lograba aquella tranquilidad tan evidente.

Waylon siempre quería gritar. No se explicaba como nadie había comprendido aquel grito de ayuda en su mirada, sin entender como no había acabado encerrado de la misma forma que su pareja. Había bastantes sensaciones en su pecho, un mar de ideas nublando su consciencia. Sus manos se aferraban al volante, aun sin prender el automóvil todavía.

El rubio siempre tenía que tomarse un par de minutos en cambiar las sensaciones que su cuerpo experimentaba ante aquellas visitas restringidas. Ver a Eddie de esa forma era algo verdaderamente duro de tragar. Sus ojos, al fin, ardían en el escozor de las primeras lágrimas que brotaban, una a una, sobre sus mejillas. Los vidrios estaban arriba, permitiendo que sus sollozos salieran disparados, uno a uno, estando en un estado completo de pesar. Siempre se había permitido esos momentos de liberación posteriores, siendo algo que era completamente rutinario después de las visitas, normalizando el hecho de que sus emociones pudieran salir tan a flote.

Imaginar a Eddie durante los momentos de intimidad, previos al infierno, no era exactamente una manera adecuada de consolarse. Lo único que quería Waylon en ese momento era intoxicarse una vez más.


	3. El escape.

Siempre había batallado para encontrar sus llaves.

Tenía la cabeza en otro lado en todo momento, menos en las cosas que en ese momento estaban pasando frente a sus ojos. Ideas sobre su vida, su futuro, sobre sus días de escuela que ahora dejaba atrás. Ideas sobre sus padres, sobre sus sueños de viajar, sobre la gran cantidad de cosas que quería llevar a cumplir en poco tiempo, sintiéndose bastante incapaz de lograrlas una a una ante su falta de experiencia y determinación.

Su cuarto siempre era un desastre, al igual que su mente. Sentía que era un reflejo de su personalidad.

Había ropa tirada por todas partes, un par de cajas de pizza vacías en una mesa, un cenicero a tope de colillas de cigarros y un par de envases de cerveza regados alrededor. Su cama estaba siempre desacomodada, con las mantas caídas por el borde y las almohadas aplastadas y parcialmente deformadas. Los papeles en su escritorio se confundían con los empaques vacíos de comida basura. Había una lata de bebida energética a medio terminar cerca de su computadora.

Todo lo que rodeaba a Miles Upshur expedía informalidad.

Escuchar a las personas diciendo que jamás lo considerarían un periodista serio era algo que realmente no le preocupaba. Podía ser un desastre, pero siempre había tenido una mente muy perspicaz. La investigación era una de sus más grandes pasiones, logrando recopilar en poco tiempo archivos de muchos tipos. Había descubierto cosas interesantes, logrando captar la atención de un par de maestros que le abrirían bastantes oportunidades futuras.

Había terminado la escuela hace una semana.

No hubo celebración, ya que Miles no quería celebrar en realidad. Hablaba muy poco con sus compañeros, todos lo consideraban extraño. Siempre se sintió un ente marginal. Se había unido al club de periodismo por pura formalidad, considerando mediocre el trabajo del resto de sus compañeros al realizar las noticias. Algunos de sus compañeros habían dicho, directamente en su cara, que era una persona necia, engreída y orgullosa. Ninguna de estas palabras le había afectado en realidad. Pensaba que tenían razón en todo caso.

Sus calificaciones eran buenas, siempre pasaba los exámenes, pero había problemas por lo poco constante de su asistencia. Los maestros le decían constantemente que se enfocara en la escuela, que pensara en su futuro, pero eso no evitaba que Miles continuara con aquellas actitudes en todo caso. Siempre había considerado que su mayor problema era eso: siempre pensaba en el futuro.

Dejaba que su presente quedara en segundo plano, preocupándose más por cosas que todavía no estaban construidas y escritas. Parecía ser como una especie de maldición, entendiendo que el futuro tendría que construirse desde ese instante. Era inútil intentar cambiar ese pensamiento, siendo mucho más fácil el concepto que la práctica.

No tenía intención de empezar a arreglar su cuarto en ese momento, por lo que encontrar unos pantalones y camisa limpia fue una tarea de proporciones titánicas. Agradecía que su ropa no oliera a cigarro, usando una loción bastante fuerte para intentar mitigar cualquier rastro que pudiera existir. Su cabello estaba desarreglado, como siempre, pero no era desagradable o grasiento estereotípicamente. Podía ser desordenado, pero su aseo persona era algo importante.

Abrió la puerta del baño y se quedó mirando su reflejo por un breve momento. Sus ojos eran claros y su rostro era de todo, menos desagradable. Su sonrisa cínica le regresó el gesto desde el cristal. Sus compañeros siempre habían tenido razón sobre su ego, ya que sabía usar esas cartas a su favor. Miles no era para nada modesto en admitir sus triunfos, restregándolos en la cara de las demás personas prácticamente. No había nada que le diera más satisfacción que aquello.

Se quedó pensativo por un momento, girando su vista en dirección hacia el lavabo. Por alguna extraña e inexplicable razón, sus llaves estaban justo en ese lugar.

Contuvo el instinto básico de querer golpear su rostro con la palma de su mano, más la ligera risa divertida no tardó en brotar de sus labios. Tomó sus llaves con rapidez, dando paso a la búsqueda de un par de zapatos que fueran par. Por fortuna, encontró el par de sus converse negros en poco tiempo, revisando el reloj en la pared con preocupación. Se estaba haciendo tarde para su reunión.

Apresuró su andar hasta salir del pequeño apartamento en donde vivía con sus padres. Afuera estaba oscuro, estando cerca de ser las diez de la noche. Era curioso cómo el ambiente se sentía cálido pese a todo, considerando que el clima de la ciudad era constantemente frío casi la mayor parte del año. Miles agradecía eso, ya que portar la chaqueta de mezclilla le resultaba molesto en realidad.

El carro que poseía era la definición misma de sus carencias. La parte del techo estaba descarapelada, los asientos apenas y podían cumplir su función, había tenido innumerables problemas con el motor durante los últimos meses, el color era de un horrible tono arenoso que apenas y podía distinguirse y una de las ventanas traseras tenía el rastro de una ligera ruptura en la parte superior. Hubiera preferido no tener que conducir semejante cosa, pero su necesidad era mayor que su orgullo en este tipo de situaciones.

Tener que batallar para abrir la puerta era otra de sus desventajas más notables, aunque el castaño aseguraba que era algo “a prueba de robos”. Estaba seguro que la mayor seguridad que podía tener con su vehículo era su apariencia misma, considerando que tanta mierda no podría ser tomada en cuenta para ser robada. Algún día tendría la solvencia económica para comprarse el tan deseado jeep que tanto había querido.

Tenía que apresurarse. Casi podía escuchar la voz contraria reprocharle.

_Tarde como siempre, Miles._

La voz sonaba con bastante nitidez en su mente, provocando otra ligera risa al momento, negando con la cabeza.

Waylon Park era la única persona en la escuela capaz de poder tolerar su forma de ser. Lo había conocido casi desde el primer día de clases, encontrando la mirada de Waylon a través de la habitación, portando su camisa a cuadros y su cabello corto, siempre bien arreglado. Ocasionalmente usaba lentes en algunas de sus tareas, llevándose una sorpresa al encontrar un tanto _adorable_ este hecho. Llevar una conversación de más de dos horas con el rubio había sido una buena forma de sobrellevar las obligaciones durante esa tarde. Había más cosas en común de las que imaginaba, cosas que compartían en pensamientos, ideas y gustos, logrando congeniar en primera instancia gracias a los comentarios sobre series televisivas.

Había algo en el carácter de Waylon, siempre siendo servicial y amable, que había captado su atención con demasiada facilidad. No era la primera vez que había sentido algo así. Miles salió con algunas otras personas fuera de la escuela. Su homosexualidad había sido declarada con mucha anticipación, sin tener pena de admitirlo públicamente. En la escuela sentía la restricción social de poder expresarlo con libertad. Esta era otras de las razones por las cuales sentía un profundo desagrado por el lugar, encontrando limitante su intelecto y personalidad en muchas formas.

Waylon y Miles habían establecido una amistad bastante particular con el pasar de los años. En muchas ocasiones se habían sentido con una tensión intermedia entre la delgada línea de la amistad y una relación. Waylon había admitido, de manera más discreta, que su preferencia consistía en hombres únicamente. Para el castaño, este hecho había marcado una pauta importante en cómo se llevarían a cabo sus dinámicas, logrando en muchos casos salirse con la suya durante buena parte de sus sesiones de besos y caricias en su casa. Para su sorpresa, Waylon no había tenido problema alguno en seguirle el paso.

Tener un _amigo con beneficios_ era algo que jamás había contemplado por el momento, pera la idea de perderse de esos gestos era algo que no podía dejar pasar. Los labios de Waylon se movían al compás de la música que ponían de fondo. Era algo enigmático que no lograba descifrar, sintiendo el deseo de poder fundir y prolongar esos momentos en su memoria. Quien lo hubiera imaginado.

Los sentimientos que se despertaron hacía Waylon eran casi igual de inesperados que el hecho de que eran correspondidos. Waylon le había dicho en tantas ocasiones que lo quería como algo _más_ , siendo ignorado en muchos casos ante la inseguridad de Miles por avanzar al siguiente paso. No tenía una razón suficiente lógica para aclararle aquello. No había motivos para no formalizar algo, habiéndose conocido por tanto tiempo y habiendo vivido tantas experiencias en conjunto, logrando adquirir una confianza que solo se logra pocas veces en la vida.

Suponía que parte de ese rechazo implícito se debía al temor de perder esa sensación de cercanía, que las cosas se complicaran y terminaran para mal, perdiendo de esa forma a la única persona que realmente lo escuchaba sin vacilaciones. El miedo era una constante en su vida, intentando aparentar una seguridad que nublaba ese lado vulnerable de su mente, pareciendo que tenía una manía por mirar de forma caótica las cosas que aún no ocurrían.

De nueva cuenta, pensó que eso sería una maldición.

Estacionó en poco tiempo su auto, empezando a avanzar a paso igual de firme había la puerta. Caminó en línea recta, intentando desviar su mirada en todas direcciones con el firme propósito de poder encontrar a lo lejos a su mejor amigo. Los ojos de Waylon y Miles no tardaron en encontrarse, mostrando cierta complicidad mientras el rubio se levantaba de su asiento. Tenía una maleta en la mano y una mochila pequeña se encontraba bien sujeta sobre su costado. Sabía que estaba leyendo antes de verse, pues los lentes del rubio estaban fijos en su rostro.

— _Tarde como siempre, Miles_ — pronunció, logrando despertar una carcajada por parte de Miles ante el asombro de sus ojos. ¿Qué había sido tan gracioso?

Pronto sus dudas fueron olvidadas al sentir el roce de un par de labios sobre los propios. Parpadeo un par de veces antes de darse cuenta de que en efecto, Miles le estaba besando, estando dispuesto a corresponder en todo caso. El castaño no perdió el tiempo en acariciar con sus dedos las mejillas contrarias, logrando levantar las manos hasta poder encerrar el cuello contrario entre sus brazos. Era una necesidad básica y primitiva que debía ser cumplida. Al carajo con el resto de las personas, pensó, al carajo si alguien resulta ofendido. Era mucho más importante este momento, este instante, intentando concentrarse por primera vez en su vida en lo que pasaba en el presente.

Los labios de Waylon siempre eran tan cálidos a su parecer. Había movimientos vacilantes, pero en poco tiempo fue marcado un ritmo lento, casi apasionante. Al separarse, la suave mirada castaña parecía decir todo lo que pensaba en ese mismo instante. Los oídos de Miles casi parecían escuchar las palabras mencionadas con su tono suave pero determinante al mismo tiempo. _Eres un inconsciente de tu entorno, Miles,_ diría el rubio, haciendo hincapié en lo poco que le importaba a Miles lo que pasaba a su alrededor, siempre y cuando tuviera a Waylon entre sus brazos. Esa era una de las razones por las cuales había tardado un poco más de tiempo en soltarlo.

— ¿Ya tienes todo listo, Park? — mencionó luego de unos segundos, pasando distraídamente una de sus manos por sobre su cabello. Era un gesto nervioso, uno que fue reconocido por Waylon al apenas verlo, sumado al hecho de que su mirada intentaba evadir el rostro del rubio repentinamente.

Los labios de Waylon se entreabrieron en una ligera sonrisa, dejando que sus manos acabaran por acariciar lentamente los brazos contrarios en un evidente intento por calmar la ansiedad que se había implantado entre ambos jóvenes en ese lapso.

— Nunca me he sentido tan preparado por algo en toda mi vida, Miles. Tengo ansiedad por saber que pasara, es algo nuevo, inesperado…—

— Sé lo que es ese sentimiento. — Los ojos de Miles se atrevieron a levantarse.

Había genuina alegría en el rostro contrario. Una sonrisa sincera, un brillo en su mirada. Miles se sentía egoísta de no poder compartir aquella alegría de esa forma. Su amigo había sido aceptado en la universidad. Esa misma noche partiría hacía otra ciudad, ya que la carrera que le interesaba tenía mayor prestigio en esa escuela. Miles había tenido contemplado con anticipación lo que sentiría al ver partir a Waylon de esa forma, pero ni en todos sus pensamientos, ni todas sus visiones de la escena, podría haber imaginado el dolor tan grande que sentiría de tener que despedirse en ese momento.

Quería ser egoísta, como siempre lo había sido, diciéndole un montón de cosas para que pudieran prolongar aquella extraña historias que no sabía si catalogarla. Estrechar las manos de Waylon parecía ser lo más acertado de realizar en ese momento. Miles se obligó a sonreír, dejando de lado aquellas ideas que le habían impedido dormir bien durante noches enteras.

Había tantas cosas que quería decir, pero las palabras nunca fueron su fuerte en momentos como este. Tenía la costumbre de ser agresivo, pareciendo en todo caso desalentador. Waylon había conocido esa faceta de su personalidad, logrando ser comprensivo en muchos de los aspectos negativos, logrando que la atracción experimentada se volviera algo mucho más profundo ante ello.

El sonido del altavoz anunció que el autobús estaría a punto de partir. Las manos de Miles soltaron las contrarias, intentando generar en su mente las palabras apropiadas para una buena despedida. Todo parecía poco propio de su vocabulario, ya que desearle suerte o éxito a Waylon era algo que ya estaba implícito en realidad. Lo último que quería era mostrarse emotivo ante la situación, por lo que un “hasta luego” parecía ser la vía más fácil de afrontarlo.

La sonrisa de Waylon, sin embargo, lograba despertar cierta confusión al momento. Las palabras no hicieron más que agrandar ese hecho.

— Miles…ven conmigo — mencionó. El castaño tuvo que parpadear un par de veces, intentando analizar aquel comentario. _¿Estaba hablando en serio?_ No parecía haber vacilación alguna, sin embargo.

— ¿Qué dices, Park? —

— Dije que vengas conmigo — volvió a mencionar.

Miles tuvo que desviar por un momento la cabeza, sonriendo. De todas las cosas que imaginó que pasarían, esa propuesta tan repentina había sido totalmente descartada por su mente. Se llevó ambas manos a los costados, suspirando, mientras una risa nerviosa brotaba de su garganta. ¿Cómo podría haber previsto esto?

— No tengo ropa, ni dinero, Park. Ni siquiera tengo un pasaje —

— Yo me encargaré de eso —respondió, sacando de su bolsillo el boleto de autobús, logrando mover con sus dedos el papel hasta lograr revelar que, en efecto, eran dos boletos de autobús en sus manos. Miles no podía dejar de negar y de reír ante lo impredecible de este hecho, bajando la cabeza por un breve momento, como queriendo establecer claridad en sus ideas.

— ¿Dónde se supone que dormiré yo? Creía que vivirías en el campus. —

— Decidí rentar algo por mi cuenta, quería tener un poco más de privacidad. Hay suficiente espacio para ambos —

— ¿Y mi ropa? ¿Mis cosas? ¿Y mis padres? —

— Vamos Miles, ¿cuándo te han importado esas cosas realmente?  — en eso tenía que darle la razón. Waylon era impredecible, volvió a pensar, sintiendo en poco tiempo el peso de los brazos contrarios establecerse sobre sus hombros, mirando la sonrisa cálida impregnando su rostro, impregnando el ambiente.

— Vendremos por tu computadora y tus cosas en un par poco tiempo, además de que contactaremos a tus padres al apenas llegar, lo que necesito ahora es que te subas a ese autobús conmigo, que digas que vas a venir conmigo. ¿Vendrás conmigo? — preguntó expectante, logrando que parte de las dudas en la cabeza de Miles se despejaran ligeramente.

No tenía nada que perder en realidad. Entrar a la universidad había sido pospuesto por el momento, nadie más le esperaba en ese pueblo. Decir aquel _si_ habría sentirse como uno de los momentos más liberadores experimentados. Un par de besos fueron dados, siendo tomada la mano del castaño con suavidad.

Ambos jóvenes empezaron a caminar hacia la zona donde el autobús abría sus puertas, esperando por que las personas formaran una fila para adentrarse de forma ordenada. La mirada de Miles estaba fija en un punto indefinido, siendo la mano de Waylon lo único que lo mantenía en tierra realmente. Miles era una persona que planeaba demasiado las cosas del futuro en todo momento, lugar o circunstancia.

Dejarse llevar por la espontaneidad del momento era algo agradable de experimentar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo en lo personal me gustó bastante.


	4. Diseños

Sus manos tenían que estar ocupadas en todo momento.

En ese momento, por ejemplo, en donde sostenía aquel lápiz y aquella liberta, podía sentir un cierto aire liberador rodeando todo, pese a las circunstancias que le rodeaban y la situación que se vivía en un lugar como aquel. Había restricciones en sus tobillos y en sus manos, impidiendo que algún movimiento brusco fuera llevado a cabo, considerando que la punta casi desafilada podría ser una potencial arma. Eso era completamente irónico e innecesario, pero era el precio a pagar para poder realizar algo creativo.

Sus manos siempre habían sido hábiles, aun pese al impedimento en los movimientos y desplazamientos. El lápiz seguía un patrón recto a ratos, otras veces curvados, en muchos casos, lo que quería lograr era resaltar los acabados en los bordes, intentando de forma burla recrear la delicadeza empleada en sus diseños que, posteriormente, pasarían del papel a la tela. Sus ojos estaban firmemente absortos en su tarea. Había un par de internos hablando a lo lejos, además de claro, el sonido del pasar de los guardias de seguridad a su alrededor.

Eddie no quería prestarle atención al entorno. En muchas ocasiones había intentado imaginar que se encontraba en un lugar mejor. Por las noches, sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza, intentando recrear las múltiples escenas en donde Waylon y él habían decidido acostarse el uno contra el otro, dejando el mundo de lado para dedicarse a perderse en sus miradas, amando y atesorando esos momentos por sobre todos los demás.

Nunca había extrañado tanto a alguien en toda su vida.

Las manos de Eddie se tensaron en torno al papel. Había manchado ligeramente el borde de la hoja blanca con sus dígitos. Sabía que quedaría peor si intentaba solucionar el problema, ya que el borrador de aquel lápiz era completamente ineficiente sobre las manchas. Había arruinado sus antiguos dibujos debido a este hecho, detestando la improductividad que le rodeaba en ese entorno. Había una ligera esperanza de poder recuperar todo lo perdido, de que en algún momento volvería a ser libre, tener de nueva cuenta su pequeña tienda y elaborar todas aquellas maravillosas prendas que por tantos años calmaron su ansia.

La esperanza moría día con día, pese a ello. Los resultados del juicio dejaron muy en claro que debía estar internado justo en este lugar. A Eddie le parecía un gran castigo, pese a que su abogado le decía que era la manera más viable de sobrellevar esta situación. Estaba seguro de que no había tenido la culpa de nada, no entendiendo porque debía pasar el resto de sus días en un lugar como este.

Había visto enfermos mentales, personas con problemas para socializar, gente que se lesionaba de la nada, había escuchado gritos, susurros y lamentaciones durante las noches. Si Eddie no poseía ese tipo de locura, estaba seguro de que caería en ella en poco tiempo, encontrando el ambiente insoportable en todos los aspectos.

Él sabía que tenía problemas psicológicos. Tomaba medicamentos debido a ello. Había intentado controlar muchos de esos problemas con terapia, consultas constantes con psiquiatras y diferentes métodos para mantener su mente y cuerpo en distracción. Había intentado durante tantos años llevar una vida normal. Realmente lo había intentado, en un vano intento por superar muchos de sus problemas en la infancia, logrando dejar parte de ese espectro en sus recuerdos más dolorosos. El pasado parecía querer regresar en todo momento.

Realizar los diferentes exámenes y pruebas psicológicas una vez más había sido una experiencia de lo más humillante. Le era demasiado obvio que saldría algún indicador, ya que su historial de abuso físico y psicológico había durado años, a una edad demasiado temprana. No era de esperarse que los psicólogos expertos encontraran estos indicadores como algo alarmante. Eddie tenía problemas de control de la ira, siendo esta una de las principales causas por las cuales los medicamentos eran una constante en cada momento de su vida.

Las acusaciones llegaron de la nada, en el momento preciso en el cual las cosas parecían marchar mejor. Conocer a Waylon durante una tarde de lluvia había marcado una pauta en sus actividades, logrando captar desde su posición los vacilantes y lentos movimientos del hombre sobre el teclado de su computadora.

Los lentes de Waylon eran de un marco negro y delgado. Caían ligeramente sobre el puente de su nariz, logando un efecto de lo más particular en su semblante serio y concentrado. Eddie había pedido un café esa tarde, intentando pasar el tiempo en lo que uno de sus clientes se contactaba para dar los detalles de una comisión. Llegar al café y notar la presencia de una persona a la distancia era algo que no le pasaba con regularidad.

Los dedos de Waylon tecleaban con cierta molestia. Podía escuchar, casi con claridad, el bufido que salió de entre sus labios, pese a estar a la distancia y pese a que el ruido de la música de fondo se interponía. La taza de Waylon se encontraba a una distancia prudente de su computadora y a esas alturas, Eddie empezaba a romperse la cabeza por intentar acercarse de alguna forma, por querer conocer a aquel extraño, sin saber muy bien cómo manejar las situaciones de forma tan casual.

Después del primer hola, las cosas habían sido mucho más fáciles de lo que imagino.

Haber pasado buena parte de sus días al lado de Waylon fue una de las experiencias más fascinantes que podrían pasarle. Había calidez y entendimiento mutuo, logrando un nivel de intimidad que jamás creyó lograr con alguna persona en una relación. Waylon solía dormir durante los días lluviosos, disfrutando el suave sonido de las gotas de lluvia chocar contra la ventana, el techo y los alrededores de la casa. Habían pasado tantos días de lluvia acurrucados el uno junto al otro, agradeciendo poder recordar esos momentos con tanta nitidez como le fuera posible.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que pasaría de estar acurrucado en un sofá, con su pareja entre sus brazos, a pasar el resto de sus días tirando  en la incomodidad de una cama en una celda, dentro de una institución mental para personas peligrosas. La comida era una mierda y el ambiente era el infierno mismo, pero lo que más extrañaba era la sensación de calor perdido por sobre su pecho, además de la suave voz que le despertaba durante la madrugada, en la espera de que ambos fueran a la habitación al descubrirse profundamente dormidos en la sala.

El lápiz se presionó con fuerza sobre el papel, provocando una ruptura en la punta. Eddie suspiro de forma elevada, dejando el papel sobre su regazo. El dibujo estaba arruinado en todo caso, pero la sensación de impotencia por no tener una manera de afilar la punta nuevamente le ocasionaba más estragos de los que debería. Era la única cosa con la que podía distraerse, considerando que  fue una pérdida de tiempo aceptar las esposas restringirlo.

Eddie reaccionó al poco tiempo, sin embargo.

Se había quedado absorto en sus recuerdos y en su mente, ignorando el resto del panorama rutinario. Escuchó unos pasos pesados, bastante cansados, a lo lejos. Al levantar la vista, se encontró con la imponente figura de un hombre con cicatrices en la cara. Su cabello estaba rapado y una enorme marca aparecía desde su nariz hasta su mejilla. Había algunos otros rasguños por la barbilla, pudiendo notar marcas en su labio inferior en todo caso. Los ojos del hombre parecían realmente cansados. Sus manos estaban restringidas de igual forma, preguntándose qué tipo cosas había hecho para terminar en un lugar como este.

El extraño hombre terminó por sentarse en la banca que se encontraba situada justo frente a él. Su mirada parecía ausente, estando seguro que algún medicamento era el culpable de su estado. Los ojos de Eddie parecían intentar anticipar sus movimientos, preguntándose internamente por qué le daba tanta curiosidad. Después de algunos minutos, la mirada contraria  hizo contacto visual con su mirada. Sus ojos eran claros, de un verde bastante vistoso. Parecía realmente cansado, como si las cosas realmente le pesaran en este punto.

— Buenas tardes — se atrevió a pronunciar Eddie con elocuencia.

Rara vez socializaba en el recinto. Los demás pacientes parecían personas poco conscientes de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Este hombre parecía ser diferente al resto, sin embargo. El semblante del hombre parecía reaccionar con ligera sorpresa ante su comentario, dando una inclinación de cabeza. Eddie rara vez había visto a una persona que le superara en altura, pero aquel hombre le llevaba bastante ventaja, sumado al hecho de que su cuerpo era de proporciones robustas y grandes.

El desconocido cerró por un breve momento sus ojos, como intentando aclarar algo en su mente. La pequeña sonrisa que apareció en su rostro fue percibida con bastante asombro.

— Buenas tardes — contestó. Su timbre de voz era grave, con un marcado malestar en su garganta. Parecía que pronunciar palabra alguno requería un esfuerzo extra en todo caso. La curiosidad de Eddie se hacía cada vez mayor.

No había muchos temas de los cuales hablar en una institución mental.

La sensación casi permanente de sentirse aislado era una constante día con día. Eran obligados a convivir únicamente durante el desayuno y la comida, prefiriendo honestamente pasar esos momentos en su cuarto, lo cual no les era permitido del todo. Eddie tenía un compañero de habitación de lo más extraño. Había escuchado su voz cambiar de timbre en varias ocasiones, como si el hombre estuviera teniendo una conversación múltiple consigo mismo. No había tardado en entender que en realidad se encontraba con un caso de personalidad disociativa, prefiriendo mantenerse al margen de la situación al no saber el tipo de reacciones que tendría.

La mayor parte del tiempo eran violentos.

Había sido testigo de múltiples sucesos en torno a los pacientes durante su estadía en el recinto. Los gritos siempre fueron lo peor. Había lamentaciones por doquier, encontrando imposible el poder descansar por las noches. Eddie habría agradecido que le recetaran algún medicamento que lo mantuviera sedado todo el tiempo. Ansiaba poder perder la capacidad de ser perceptivo a su entorno, prefiriendo estar en un estado de reposo constante. Era demasiado triste imaginar que algo así podría ser ansiado. Tenía la intención de ser fuerte, de poder estar tranquilo para no preocupar a su pareja durante cada una de sus visitas. Suficiente tenía Waylon con las sensaciones que le agobiaban como para sumarle la preocupación de ver a Eddie perder su sanidad mental.

Intentar ser fuerte era la única cosa que podría hacer bien en un momento como este. Tardó un poco en idear algo nuevo que decir, algo que valiera la pena ser mencionado. El paciente continuaba con la vista ligeramente adormilada, como si intentara despejar su mente de aquella sensación.

— ¿Qué estas dibujando? — preguntó repentinamente, ante la sorpresa de Eddie de que él fuera quien mencionara algo para romper el hielo. Eddie aclaró su garganta por un momento.

— Es un vestido, un diseño. —

— ¿Te dedicabas a diseñar antes de entrar aquí? —

— Sí. —

Eddie no sabía muy bien como continuar aquella extraña conversación. La voz del hombre contrario parecía casi tan cansada como su semblante. Se preguntaba cómo podía andar, considerando que debía ser un esfuerzo titánico el moverse en tales condiciones. ¿Qué tantos sedantes debían darle al hombre? ¿Acaso era él mismo quien se ocasionaba aquellas marcas?

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —

— Me llamo Chris Walker — respondió, intentando mantener la cabeza en alto por un breve momento. Eddie únicamente quería que pudiera descansar adecuadamente durante ese punto.

— Yo me llamo Edward Gluskin, pero suelen llamarme Eddie. Bueno, solo un par de personas solían llamarme así. —

— Chris también es un sobrenombre. Casi todas las personas me llaman así. — Las manos de Chris se posaron de manera suave sobre sus piernas. Las esposas parecían ligeramente más ajustadas en el hombre contrario. Eddie no perdía detalle de ello, ya que podía apreciar el ligero enrojecimiento de sus muñecas. Chris parecía darse cuenta de la atención de su mirada en ese detalle.

— Es por preocupación. Tienen miedo de que intente hacerme daño. —

— Espero no sonar muy entrometido, pero, las marcas en tu rostro tú te las…—

— Sí. Yo mismo me las ocasioné. — Respondió en automático.

En realidad, había pocas cosas que se podían ocultar en un asilo. Las miradas de los pacientes eran el reflejo mismo de su estado mental. Había miradas ausentes, perdidas, con terror reflejado en las pupilas. Eddie notaba esa particularidad en los demás pacientes, aquella inestabilidad que les impregnaba en cada movimiento o acción, en cada reacción ante todo lo que le rodeaba. No había captado ese tipo de actitudes en este hombre.

Chris parecía de todo menos inestable. Lucía cansado, reconociendo el aire derrotado en su postura. Eddie entendía a la perfección lo que se sentía aquella sensación, ya que día tras día, noche tras noche, tenía exactamente el mismo sentimiento que reflejaba la mirada de Walker. El silencio no era del todo incomodo pese a la situación. La voz de Chris empezó a sonar nuevamente.

— Estaba en batalla. Yo era un soldado. Lo último que recuerdo fue que una noche perdí el conocimiento, desperté en la base. No me di cuenta cuando las cosas empezaron a complicarse. Tengo recuerdos confusos de lo que paso, pero dijeron que debía estar aquí durante un tiempo. Creen que es lo mejor. —

Eddie parpadeó ante la franqueza de su voz. Como lo supuso, había cierta resignación. Era un rasgo poco común en el lugar, algo que realmente podía resaltar del resto de los internos.

— ¿Por qué te encuentras tan apartado del resto de las personas aquí, Eddie? —

— Me tienen miedo —respondió de manera instantánea, bajando la mirada hacía el cuaderno.

Los rumores se corrían rápido, la mala fama de Eddie se hacía presente aún en el recinto. Había descubierto estos rasgos a las pocas semanas de haber entrado. El miedo, el rechazo y la aversión, todo eso se reflejada en las miradas de los pacientes y de algunos guardias de seguridad. Eddie nunca se había portado agresivo, nunca había dado motivos para ser rechazado en el centro, más sin embargo, las personas tenían la tenencia a reaccionar a los rumores que se disparaban con bastante rapidez y facilidad. Eddie no lamentaba este hecho, más la sensación de soledad era algo que en definitiva empezaba a afectar sus pensamientos.

— Me acusan de un crimen que paso hace más de 15 años. Hubo un juicio y bastantes pruebas psicológicas por parte de especialistas. Descubrieron mi pasado y muchos de los problemas que he experimentado por ello. Yo soy inocente, yo no hice nada…aunque a veces me siento realmente culpable. A veces empiezo a dudar de que realmente lo hice o no… —

Suspiró por un momento, dejando a su lado el papel y el lápiz roto. La voz de Eddie sonó mucho más baja al momento de pronunciar aquella oración. Uno de sus más grandes temores era el darse cuenta, en algún punto de esos días, que el realmente era culpable de aquel crimen. No se sentía capaz de poder realizar algo así. Tenía ataques de ira, pero nunca había violentado a nadie. Había experimentado violencia en su familia desde que tenía memoria, queriendo evitar lo más posible todo lo relacionado a ello. La impotencia de creerse culpable era una de las cosas que jamás había imaginado sentir, teniendo una sensación permanente de angustia en su pecho que rara vez podía demostrar. En el momento en que las ideas brotaron de sus labios, hubo un momento de liberación inesperado.

Las manos de Eddie subieron ligeramente, bajando en poco tiempo su cabeza. Escondió su rostro de la mirada contraria en un burlo intento por ocultar lo inevitable. Un par de gruesas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, lamentado internamente tener que demostrar tal acto de debilidad, sintiendo su garganta arder ante la sensación del sollozo grave y elevado que soltó. Tenía tantos años sin llorar, que no recordaba la última vez que lo había hecho. No había podido llorar frente a su pareja, sabiendo bien que Waylon era de un carácter mucho más suave y emotivo.

Debía ser fuerte, se repitió. Debía ser fuerte por ambos.

— Yo no te tengo miedo, Eddie — comentó la voz de Walker al poco tiempo. La voz de Walker era tranquila, incluso gentil, sin mostrar asombro ante la escena frente a sus ojos.

Eddie apenas y podía respirar. La sensación fue extraña y liberadora, sin embargo. Eran dos completos desconocidos en una situación infernal, encontrando consuelo en la poca cordura que quedaba en el ambiente. Chris parecía estar más receptivo a las emociones contrarias, mostrándose más empático incluso que los mismos guardias o terapeutas.

— Te harán creer muchas cosas y te harán dudar de la realidad, de tus actos y de tu mente misma. Debes ser fuerte, Eddie, y por fuerza no quiere decir que no des a conocer tus emociones. No es _debilidad_ admitir en todo caso las emociones. — Las palabras de Chris tenían mucha más sabiduría de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Eddie volviera a mostrar su rostro. Los rastros rojizos en sus ojos solo eran una pequeña muestra de las emociones que rara vez se atrevía a mencionar en voz alta.

En su mente siempre prevalecería la duda de si alguna vez podría volver a diseñar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si llegaste hasta aquí, te lo agradezco.
> 
> Dentro de poco volveré a subir las historias faltantes, prometo que tendrá más explicaciones las situaciones.
> 
> Espero sus opiniones para saber que modificar o agregar.


	5. Vulnerable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo se relaciona directamente con "El retrato."

Caminó a paso mucho más acelerado del que debería. La ansiedad y el nerviosismo se apoderaron de él, como en tantas múltiples ocasiones anteriores, siendo casi una parte fundamental de su verdadera naturaleza en todo caso. Al llegar al mostrado, después de haber realizado un recorrido en automóvil por más de 15 minutos, intentó mostrar una actitud casual y relajada. Era evidente que su intento por relajarse estaba fallando miserablemente.

La recepcionista era una mujer que aparentaba unos 30 años de edad. Su cabello estaba recogido totalmente por una cola de caballo, siendo de un castaño bastante oscuro y estando un poco más debajo de los hombros. Sus ojos eran castaños y su semblante era serio, casi como si fuera una especie de mascara inexpresiva. La sonrisa de Miles reflejaba su nerviosismo al parecer, ya que pudo detectar el ligero movimiento de ceja de la mujer contraria.

— No estamos en horarios de visita — comentó la mujer después de unos segundos, empezando a bajar la vista a los archivos y hojas acomodados en su escritorio. Miles aclaró la garganta, sintiendo como su respiración se entrecortó ligeramente ante el comentario tan osco por parte de la trabajadora. Muy en el fondo sabía que tomaba las cosas mucho más a la defensiva que en otros momentos.

— No vengo a visitar a nadie, vengo a recoger a alguien.  —

La joven mujer levantó nuevamente sus ojos al escuchar las palabras de Miles. Frunció ligeramente el entrecejo, empezando a abrir una de sus carpetas revisando hoja por hoja los expedientes, abriendo ligeramente al quedarse leyendo una hoja en particular de entre tantas.

— Walker…Chris. Si, aquí me marca que hoy es su día de salida —comentó, empezando a sacar la hoja, haciendo algunas anotaciones. La garganta de Miles se secó al momento. — De manera que usted es familiar de Walker, ¿o me equivocó?  —

— No, no soy su familiar. — Miles ya tenía previsto esa situación. Conocía de ante mano el control de seguridad dentro del asilo, sabiendo bien que eran muy cuidadosos en cuanto a permisos y salidas de pacientes se trataban. Siempre habrían de procurar que los pacientes salieran con personas que pudieran hacerse cargo. —Su hermana tuvo que salir de la ciudad recientemente, ella dejo una nota dándome autorización legal para poder proceder con el trámite de Chris. —

Miles extendió los diferentes documentos y permisos. Venía la firma de la hermana de Chris, además de una copia de sus identificaciones para corroborar que las firmas fueran correspondientes a su autorización. La recepcionista se tomó un lapso bastante prolongado en leer todas y cada una de las indicaciones que venía en el documento, en donde afirmaban que Miles Upshur tenía el poder legal para pasar a recoger al paciente Chris Walker por parte de sus familiares. La recepcionista, quien parecía quedar conforme con aquello, guardo todo dentro del expediente en un archivero cercano.

—Tiene que firmar algunos papeles y autorizaciones antes, pero parece que todo está en orden, señor Upshur, le informaré a uno de los guardias que pase a la habitación de Walker a recogerlo. —La recepcionista dejó algunas cuantas hojas marcadas en el escritorio, empezando a caminar rumbo a uno de los guardias cerca de la puerta.

Miles, por su parte, empezó a llenar uno a uno cada de los informes y solicitudes, revisando de reojo algunos de los comentarios e indicaciones sobre el estado de salud de Chris, tanto físico como mental. Había indicaciones de que debía mantenerse en constante reposo durante los primeros días, que los medicamentos tenían que respetarse en horarios y que pudiera parecer aturdido durante los primeros días en casa. Al leer parte del diagnóstico de los especialistas, había un par de cosas que resaltaban por sobre el resto.

Estrés postraumático. Era bastante común en los padecimientos de los soldados. El cuadro que había presentado Chris con este padecimiento había sido bastante severo durante su instancia en el extranjero. Se había infringido heridas con una navaja de afeitar y había empezado a balbucear cosas incoherentes antes de caer inconsciente ante sus compañeros. Al transportarlo de nueva cuenta a la base, su comportamiento agresivo había provocado que fuera sedado, por lo que en la mayor parte del camino había permanecido adormilado.

Había sido difícil lograr dominar a alguien del tamaño y complexión de Chris, fue de hecho tarea de varios hombres el poder contener su agresividad y sus movimientos al inyectarle el sedante. Todos estos datos los había obtenido de primera mano al investigar el caso particular de Chris. Había muchos huecos y cosas poco aclaradas de su estancia en el extranjero y su traslado en el asilo, por lo que había sido relativamente fácil poder lograr agilizar mucho de los trámites para sacarlo.

Le resultaba poco creíble el hecho de que Chris presentara comportamientos violentos ante el resto de las personas. Había seguido lo suficientemente de cerca su historia en ese lapso para saber que la personalidad del ex militar era tranquila, amable y bastante protectora con las personas que le rodeaban.

Su hermana había presentado una gran preocupación por las diferentes noticias dadas por los militares, por lo que contactar a Miles en busca de su ayuda como investigador había sido una de sus primeras opciones para lograr contactar con el paradero de su hermano. Ambos sabían que los soldados presentaban diferentes problemas al regresar, pero las circunstancias en las que Chris había desarrollado sus diversas crisis habían sido sospechosas en muchas maneras.

En algún momento dado, las sospechas de Miles se inclinaron a creer que era una trampa para mantener a Chris restringido en algún sitio en particular. No había encontrado alguna razón lógica para aquello, pero los diferentes huecos en su investigación apuntaban focos rojos respecto a ese tema. La complexión de Chris siempre era grande, resistente a muchas cosas, ya que su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado al ejercicio y entrenamiento constante tras años de disciplina. Era un hombre robusto y fuerte, capaz de soportar muchas cosas en realidad. Miles realmente esperaba que sus sospechas no fueran fundamentadas con algo, ya que de ser así, no sabría cómo sobrellevar las cosas de esa forma. ¿Qué pasaría si Chris estaba mucho más roto de lo que pensó?

Miles realmente quería pensar que podía recuperar el tiempo que había vivido al lado de Chris. Quería creer, con todas sus fuerzas, que podía volver a obtener aquellas suaves caricias, aquellas dulces palabras, que realmente podría volver a notar la suavidad de su mirada y sus gestos. Chris era una persona bastante interesante en más de un aspecto. Era cariñoso, suave y cálido. Miles no sabría que hacer si aquellas características murieran por completo.

Escuchó los pasos de los guardias en poco tiempo, seguido del sonido de las llaveas al tintinear entre sus dedos. Los ojos de Miles se abrieron al escuchar los pasos que seguían de cerca al guardia, notando las pausas y lentitud que presentaba al momento de avanzar, estando a una distancia considerable.

El guardia de seguridad no tardó en abrir la puerta al poco tiempo, dándole el paso a la imponente figura que avanzaba de manera cada vez más automatizada. La mirada de Chris se mantenía siempre fija en el suelo. Entre sus manos yacía una pequeña maleta, la cual lucía aún más diminuta entre sus dedos. De su cabeza, antiguamente afeitada, estaban empezando a brotar lentamente los primeros rastros de cabello. Su rostro estaba parcialmente marcado por las cicatrices de las heridas auto infringidas. Parecía cansado, realmente cansado en realidad.

Los ojos de Chris se levantaron en poco tiempo, mirando con una mezcla de sorpresa y duda el rostro del castaño frente a sí. El reportero sentía como su corazón se aceleraba al apenas notar aquella breve interacción, desviando su mirada con cierta pena después de unos segundos de mirarse ambos hombres a los ojos. Sentía un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Las reacciones que le ocasionaba Chris Walker seguían aún presentes en sus recuerdos. Incluso sentía su garganta secarse al momento, preguntándose internamente si Chris estaría de acuerdo en realizar aquel pequeño viaje hasta su hogar.

Sabía que quizás no era el mejor ambiente el presentar su descuidado apartamento de soltero para que Chris pudiera descansar. Él respetaría cualquier decisión que tomara el ex militar, en la espera a que su hermana volviera de su viaje muy pronto, sabiendo bien que la mejor manera de recuperarse era estar en un ambiente seguro, con las personas que amas.

— Vengo a llevarte a casa, Chris — comentó con vacilación el periodista. El ambiente se había puesto denso de un momento a otro. Chris únicamente alcanzo a asentir con la cabeza.

Como Miles lo supuso, el viaje por carretera fue sumamente silencioso.

El asilo estaba un poco apartado de la ciudad, estando rodeado de un espeso bosque de pinos, manteniendo un estricto orden en cuanto a seguridad y visitas se trataban. Era un lugar amplio, bastante grande, con guaridas y personal por todas partes, que parecía más una enorme mansión que una institución mental en realidad. La estación de radio sintonizaba algunas viejas canciones en ese momento. La señal era muy mala, considerando que estaban bastante alejados de la ciudad.

La postura de Chris era un tanto rígida al momento de voltear hacía la ventana. Miles pudo notar de reojo como algunas marcas aparecían sobre sus muñecas, mostrando un ligero enrojecimiento sobre el área. ¿No se supone que debían cuidar de los internos? Un ligero sonido de molestia salió de sus labios al notarlo. Si Chris se dio cuenta de ese sonido nunca lo sabría, ya que parecía estar completamente ajeno a todo, sumergido en sus pensamientos en todo momento. Después de un lapso de viaje, ambos hombres llegaron al apartamento de Miles. En completo silencio, Chris fue el primer en salir del auto.

Todo era sumamente silencioso adentro. Chris se movía como si realmente no quisiera darse a notar. Su presencia distaba mucho de aquel hombre que había conocido tomando un par de tragos en el bar. Su sonrisa ya no se encontraba grabada en su rostro, de sus ojos ya no expedía aquel brillo tan particular que demostraba su sinceridad y cariño. Parecía tan distante, tan alejado, tan ajeno a todo…

Miles quería gritar que _estaba ahí._  

Quería gritar que estaba ahí para él, para atenderlo en todo lo que le fuera posible. Ver los movimientos torpes y cansados del ex militar le generaba una extraña ansiedad que era completamente impropia en el pasado. Sabía bien que debía acostumbrarse a un par de días a que Chris pudiera tomar un ritmo mucho más sano en un entorno fuera del asilo, pero el brillo de sus ojos se había perdido en una perpetua expresión de adormecimiento. Miles intentaba creer que el efecto no duraría para siempre.

La comida fue igual de mecanizada de lo que había sido el resto del día. Ambos hombres se sentaron en completo silencio, uno frente al otro, en la pequeña mesa situada entre la sala y la cocina. El espacio en el apartamento era reducido, por lo que Miles había adaptado lo mejor posible lo que tenía para recrear al menos algo parecido a un comedor. Sobre el plato había un poco de carne y algunas cuantas verduras al vapor, acompañado de un par de vasos de jugo de naranja.

Miles había recodado que el ex militar era particularmente aficionado al sabor cítrico de esa marca en particular. Tal vez no podía darle los grandes cuidados que tanto hubiera deseado brindarle, pero el periodista estaba haciendo un esfuerzo constante para poder darle gusto en pequeños y significativos detalles. Chris parecía ligeramente más consciente, ya que al dar el primer sorbo, una muy ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

— Tenía tiempo sin probar algo así — comentó con voz cansada, alzando la mirada en dirección al castaño. Miles parpadeó un par de veces. Era la primera vez que Chris le dirigía la palabra desde su reencuentro.

— Sí, compré un par de cajas ayer. Sabía que era tu marca favorita. —

— No tenías que molestarte, Miles. Bien podría tomar agua y me sabría diferente a lo que tomaba en el asilo. La comida no tenía un sabor muy definido en realidad. —

Los ojos de Chris bajaron lentamente, apretando un tanto más fuerte el cubierto al momento de comer. Miles pudo detectar un ligero cambio en su semblante, como si de un dolor o malestar se tratase, no pudiendo evitar levantar su postura al momento.

— ¿Estás bien, Chris? —

— Nada más tengo un pequeño malestar, estoy bien. —

— Tu voz…tu voz suena afectada, Chris, ¿acaso ellos te hicieron daño? Tienes marcas en las muñecas. Ellos no…ellos no debieron hacerte daño. —

— Miles. —

— Ellos debieron cuidarte mejor. — Las palabras de Miles estaban cargadas de molestia y decepción. Su puño se cerró con cierta fuerza, bajando un poco la mirada en un intento inútil por ocultar la exasperación de su semblante. Chris presentaba marcas que evidenciaban un abuso físico notable. Su garganta debió haber sido dañado por alguna especie de sometimiento. ¿Acaso le ponían esposas ajustadas día con día? Aquello no lo podía pasar por alto en definitiva.

— Tenemos que hacer algo. Debemos demandar a ese asilo. No pueden tener este tipo de trato inhumano con los pacientes. —

— Miles — la voz de Chris salió ligeramente más elevada en esta ocasión. Los ojos del castaño se elevaron en poco tiempo, encontrándose frente a si la expresión cansada y adormilada del hombre del que se había enamorado. Había evitado pensar por todos los medios posibles en lo que habían experimentado antes de que el infierno mismo comenzara, pero los recuerdos de aquellas noches posteriores siempre serían un constante recordatorio. — No había otra manera de contenerme. Yo era muy grande y fuerte para los enfermeros y doctores. Tenían que hacer algo antes de que lastimara a alguien o me lastimara a mí mismo otra vez. —

— Esa no es una justificación suficiente para este trato. Es inhumano Chris, ¿acaso no te das cuenta de lo que te han hecho? —

— No se compara a lo que me he hecho yo mismo. — Había un cierto tono familiar, uno que Miles conocía a la perfección, desviando cualquier dirección posible que no fuera la mirada ajena. Era casi como un regaño. Chris tenía esta tendencia protectora de decirle las cosas de una forma bastante particular.

El mayor parecía sermonearlo en muchas ocasiones, siendo un rasgo que el periodista había aprendido a identificar con facilidad. Era extraño, pero una oleada de calor parecía invadir el pecho del castaño al identificar ese tono, no pudiendo sostener el semblante de molestia por más tiempo. Una de sus manos se atrevió a sujetar la mano contraria en poco tiempo. El semblante de Chris parecía curioso en realidad, logrando enfocar su mirada en los movimientos contrarios con atención.

— Estoy preocupado nada más. Ha sido largo el tiempo de no vernos. Me hubiera podido estar contigo, ayudarte, cuidarte como era debido. Siento que te he fallado de alguna manera. — Los ojos de Miles volvieron a bajar una vez más. Se sentía aturdido en realidad, experimentando bastantes emociones y cambios en un periodo muy corto de tiempo. Se sentía realmente contento de poder tener a Chris en un ambiente mucho más cálido y seguro, pero la sensación de arrepentimiento era constante en su línea de pensamientos.

La realidad era que pocas cosas podía hacer para Chris durante su estancia en el asilo. El control de seguridad y de visitas era algo sumamente estricto, siendo constantemente monitoreado en sus visitas y contactos con las personas del exterior. Miles realmente había intentado obtener más información sobre su estado de salud, pero la información era restringida únicamente para el personal interno. Jamás se había sentido tan inútil sobre algo como esto, considerando que mucho de sus contactos eran fuentes de información bastante confiables.

Las manos de Chris no tardaron en estrecharse contra sus manos. Los pensamientos y vacilaciones de Miles fueron suspendidos al sentir los gruesos dedos contrarios entrelazarse con sus dedos. El gesto era cálido y el corazón del periodista no tardó en acelerarse. La mirada de Chris mostraba el mismo semblante que había conocido después de su primera noche juntos, al despertar justo al lado suyo en su habitación. Había ternura, calidez y cariño, algo impropio en el trato de dos desconocidos que habían pasado una noche de sexo casual sal salir de un bar. Las cosas con Chris siempre tenían un tinte diferente en todo caso, un claro indicador que era algo mucho más especial de lo que imaginaba. El recuerdo constante de esa noche era uno de sus tesoros, a la par de ser uno de sus mayores tormentos.

— Has hecho tantas cosas por mí, Miles, que no me alcanzaría el tiempo para pagártelo. —

Miles no sabía que decir en realidad. Parecía que las palabras sobraban en ese mismo momento, limitándose a apretar de igual manera sus dedos en torno a los dedos contrarios en un gesto suave y delicado. La mirada de Chris parecía reflejar cada una de las emociones y palabras que le era difícil mencionar en voz alta. Jamás se había caracterizado por ser una persona muy expresiva verbalmente, más sus actos, postura y expresiones eran lo suficiente para poder transmitir el sentimiento compartido.

La hora de la comida terminó poco tiempo después. Miles había empezado a lavar los trastes, dejando descansando a Chris en su habitación. El ex militar parecía no estar muy convencido de aquello, considerando alguna especie de falta de respeto que durmiera ahí, siendo mencionado por el propio Miles que durante esos días usaría el sofá para  mayor comodidad de Walker. La idea parecía no gustarle mucho al hombre, pero terminó accediendo al poco tiempo ante la insistencia del periodista sobre su salud y semblante de cansancio.

Miles se dedicó a acomodar la cocina y a recoger el montón de cosas que se encontraban regadas por su pequeña sala de estar. Había lamentado no haber recogido antes, pero arreglar los diferentes papeleos y estar al pendiente de la liberación de Chris era algo mucho más importante a tratar, estando absorto en conseguir todos los requerimientos en forma y tiempo.

Las horas pasaron más rápida con esta pequeña rutina hasta que la noche llegó de manera inesperada. El castaño había estado completamente absorto en la limpieza del apartamento, haciendo pequeñas visitas a su habitación para verificar que Chris estuviera cómodo o no necesitara de algo al momento. Parecía que el ex militar no había dormido en mucho tiempo, ya que no parecía inmutarse ante ningún ruido realizado por Miles.

Al dejar despejado el sofá finalmente, se dejó caer de manera cansada sobre el lugar, deseando poder tener una cerveza y un cigarro en ese mismo momento. No estaba dispuesto a abandonar la casa en todo caso. Estar al pendiente en caso de que Chris necesitara se había vuelto ahora en una prioridad. Además de eso, estaba seguro de que necesitaría un baño, sintiendo las pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalando de forma lenta por su rostro, empezando a retirar algunos mechones castaños de su visión ante la incomodidad de la sensación.  

Sus pensamientos empezaron a girar en torno a cuales eran las razones de aquella institución mental para retener de forma tan sospecha a pacientes como Chris Walker, manteniendo todo en confidencialidad. Había tantas preguntas en ese momento, sabiendo bien que la mayoría de aquellos cuestionamientos podrían ser aclarados por el propio ex militar. Miles sabía, sin embargo, que Chris no se encontraba en un estado mental para intentar aclarar todas sus dudas. Requería un trabajo de investigación previo para conocer más respecto al tema. Casi todas las corazonadas que tenía sobre estos temas eran acertadas.

Un ruido estruendoso lo sacó por completo de su línea de pensamientos, siendo provocado desde adentro de la habitación. Miles no tardó mucho tiempo en levantarse y caminar a gran velocidad hasta el cuarto, encontrando al abrir la puerta algunos objetos caídos desde su pequeña mesa de noche, notando la enorme figura de Chris ligeramente inclinada y encorvada, con la respiración entrecortada y agitada.

— ¿Chris? — la voz de Miles salió con duda y preocupación. Había gotas de sudor rodeando el rostro contrario, además de una marcada expresión de temor al momento de girar la vista en su dirección. Los ojos de Chris reflejaban miedo y confusión. La manera en la cual temblaban sus manos sobre su regazo era algo que en definitiva nunca había visto antes en su manera de comportarse.

La postura rígida y encorvada hacía parecer al mayor como si estuviera en medio de alguna especie de colapso nervioso. Miles no sabía si era prudente acercarse en un momento como este, sobre todo al notar como Chris parecía alejarse hasta quedar en el extremo opuesto de la cama, siendo un movimiento instintivo de advertencia ante su temor.

— Chris, soy yo, Miles…no voy a hacerte daño — comentó en forma baja y suave, intentando hacer un movimiento muy sutil al entrar a la habitación. La reacción de Chris no fue del todo negativa, pese aun permanecer en una postura bastante incomoda al momento.

Los ojos de Miles se enfocaron en analizar cada una de sus reacciones al momento de avanzar. Había vacilación en sus pasos, sobre todo al notar como la tensión en las manos contrarias parecía aumentar a medida que se acercaba. Estando cerca de la cama, Miles esperó pacientemente por notar algún movimiento que le indicara el alejarse. Chris permanecía en silencio, observando de igual manera cada uno de sus movimientos. El tiempo parecía detenerse a medida que ambos hombres se quedaban viéndose a los ojos fijamente. La mirada de Chris se entrecerró luego de un par de segundos, haciendo un gesto con las manos como indicación al castaño de que podría acercarse ahora.

Las manos de Miles fueron vacilantes al momento de colocarlas sobre los enormes hombros contrarios. El gesto parecía sorprender un poco al ex militar, pero lentamente sus músculos fueron relajándose cada vez más, alzando la cabeza mientras sus poderosas manos se adherían a las caderas contrarías.

—Lo siento… — Miles empezaba a pensar que la voz de Chris jamás regresaría la normalidad. Se escuchaba tan rota como lo estaba su expresión antes de sumergir su rostro sobre su estómago, dejando que sus brazos terminaran por aprisionar completamente sus caderas.

Las manos de Miles se aventuraron a hacer círculos lentos alrededor de sus hombros y espalda. Había un temblor que se aplacó al poco tiempo de sentir las caricias y las atenciones por parte de Miles. Era como si viera a un niño asustado. Las caricias de Miles se desviaron en dirección a la cabeza contraria de manera muy suave, casi delicada. El rostro de Chris seguía firmemente escondido sobre su estómago, notando como poco a poco el ex soldado levantar parte de su rostro en dirección a sus ojos al poco tiempo. La expresión en el rostro de Chris era el reflejo mismo del miedo.

— Ya estás…en casa — pronunció Miles luego de un momento de verse el uno al otro. La mirada de Chris parecía tan perdida en ese momento, haciendo que el castaño se preguntara internamente si el ex soldado sabía en donde estaba en ese mismo momento. Los dedos de Miles no tardaron en acariciar lentamente las marcas sobre las mejillas contrarias, regalando una triste y ligera sonrisa mientras notaba como el mayor terminaba por cerrar los ojos lentamente ante el gesto.

Sabía que había muchas cuestiones que realmente debería investigar. Sus sospechas se volvían cada vez más fundamentadas, notando como el semblante contrario empezaba a relajarse poco a poco, casi sintiéndolo adormilado ante sus roces. ¿Qué clase de cosas podrían transformar así a un hombre? Miles no lo sabía con certeza.

Por el momento se limitaría a apoyar en todo lo que le fuera posible en su recuperación. Estaría dispuesto a tomar todos los pequeños fragmentos de Chris que le fuera posible conservar preservar su estabilidad. Estaba seguro que jamás volvería a ser el hombre que alguna vez fue, pero Miles estaba dispuesto a acompañarlo en su proceso de recuperar el tiempo perdido de ahora en adelante.  

Chris era tan _vulnerable_ ante sus ojos por ahora. Miles no tenía inconveniente alguno de poder regresarle el gesto al hacerse cargo de la situación al momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y si, esta es la resolución de "El retrato." Chris volvió a casa.


	6. Inocencia.

La investigación, en definitiva, no era su fuerte.

Siempre fue una persona mucho más lógica que deductiva. Los números eran en definitiva su área, siendo mucho más fácil poder resolver ecuaciones y diversas operaciones que tener que lidiar con ese tipo de temas, siendo muy complicado el darle sentido a toda la información recibida de diversas fuentes e informantes.

Se había dedicado a leer a detalle todos los archivos y documentos posibles, a mirar las pruebas y acusaciones con detenimiento. Había testimonios y diferentes pruebas que le inculpaban, pero tenía la esperanza de encontrar algo. Las imágenes fueron la parte más difícil de digerir. Fotografías de un cuerpo descuartizado y desfigurado aparecieron ante sus ojos al revisar un archivo, teniendo que tomarse un momento para aclarar sus ideas y tomar un respiro de aquella repentina y desagradable sorpresa.

El rostro de la mujer apenas y podía distinguirse. Sus piernas habían sido cercenadas con alguna especie de cuchillo de carnicero. Había restos de sus vísceras esparcidos por la habitación. La ropa estaba ennegrecida por la sangre y los fluidos de su propia putrefacción, siendo encontrada mucho tiempo después de haberse realizado el crimen. Waylon  no estaba acostumbrado a mirar cosas tan gráficas. El asesinato había sido producto del odio mismo, no encontrando otra explicación para tal brutalidad.

Las autoridades no habían encontrado pruebas de abuso sexual en la víctima. Alice era su nombre. Era una recepcionista de un hotel de mediana categoría, amante de los animales y aficionada a mirar los partidos de fútbol del equipo local del pueblo. Era soltera y hacía poco que se había mudado de la casa de sus padres. Fue una mujer alegre, joven, con muchas amistades de su edad, que gustaba salir a bailar por las noches. Su cabello alguna vez había sido castaño claro y sus ojos de un verde olivo muy sutil, siendo confundidos en algunas ocasiones por ámbar.

Era difícil determinar todo esto de los restos, pues Alice había quedado literalmente destrozada por las manos de su captor. Había pasado de ser una mujer llena de energía a un despojo humano en cuestión de horas. Waylon se detuvo un momento para pensar en lo ocurrido. Él tenía amigas. Tenía una madre con la que hablaba cada semana. Tenía un par de colegas mujeres en el trabajo.

Nunca había tenido hermanas, pero consideraba bastante cercana a una de sus mejores amigas, considerándola como tal. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si la víctima hubiera sido ella? ¿Y si hubiera sido su propia madre? ¿O alguna de sus colegas? El pensamiento le hizo sentir náuseas repentinas. Cerró los archivos de golpe, llevando las manos a su cabeza. No había comido ni dormido bien desde hace semana atrás.

¿O acaso habían sido meses? No lo sabía realmente. Sentía como si el peso del mundo estuviera aplastando sus hombros ante la duda y la desesperación. Las cosas habían sido bastante difíciles desde que Eddie había sido puesto en aquel asilo mental, siendo acusado de homicidio y posteriormente declarado mentalmente inestable ante las pruebas realizadas por los especialistas.

La noticia de su acusación fue una de las sensaciones más densas que Waylon jamás había experimentado. En lugar de sentir un balde de agua fría sobre su cuerpo, Waylon sintió como si un volcán con lava hirviendo estallar en su interior.  

La respiración se entrecortaba y su transpiración era el reflejo del miedo y la duda misma, levantando sus ojos para notar la mirada contraria, siendo presa de la desesperación misma. En la mirada de Eddie nuca había molestia. En sus palabras nunca se reflejó la locura de la cual le acusaban. Sus manos siempre eran calientes y su voz reconfortante, tan suave....

¿Acaso esas manos que le acariciaban eran capaces de tomar literalmente la vida de alguien? La víctima había sido asfixiada hasta morir. Esa había sido la causa de su muerte. El desprendimiento de sus miembros fue a su cadáver. Waylon se sentía morir igual al leer cada archivo sobre el tema. Ver a Eddie en el estrado durante el juicio había sido mucho más duro de lo que se imaginó. No sabía si era por causa del amor o de la negación, pero Waylon notaba en el semblante de su pareja un reflejo de la inocencia que tanto replicaba. Eddie nunca había sido violento al estar junto a él en el pasado.

Nunca había problemas entre ambos. Waylon conocía su pasado. Su historial de abuso, la terrible situación en casa por su padre. Había querido borrar aquellas heridas de su piel, sabiendo bien que su pareja pasaba buena parte de su vida visitando salas de psicólogos y psiquiatras. Había recibido ayuda, había intentado ser mejor... _¿Cómo habían llegado a esto entonces?_

Waylon había pensado que fue una trampa bien elaborada. Eddie tenía todos los indicadores que se requieren para que alguien pierda el control. Había algunos agujeros en las acusaciones previas. El crimen fue hace años, mucho antes de que Waylon llegara a la vida de su pareja.

Eddie tomaba terapias y medicamentos desde los 20 años, pasando por diferentes procesos a lo largo del tiempo. Tenía una pequeña tienda de costura y una vida modesta, de perfil bajo. A Eddie no le gustaba el ruido de los autos ni los lugares muy concurridos, prefiriendo la tranquilidad del campo y permanecer dentro de su hogar el mayor tiempo posible.

Durante el fin de semana en que ocurrió el crimen, Eddie había ido al campo, intentando despejar su mente durante un fin de semana al menos. No había personas que corroboran su historia. El único pariente que tenía en esa zona se encontraba  seis pisos bajo tierra, siendo Eddie la única persona que llevaba flores con regularidad. La tumba de su madre estaba bien cuidada porque él así se lo propuso.

No tenía muchos amigos ni muchos pasatiempos. Le gustaba la repostería y en secreto practicaba en su cocina. No tenía mascotas por su falta de tiempo, pero era amante de los perros y alguna vez pensó en adoptar alguno.

Había fantaseado con tener hijos en algún momento de su vida, no sintiéndose seguro al no tener muchos ingresos en el trabajo. Tenía dos pies izquierdos, prefiriendo en todo caso los bailes de salón. Eddie era tantas cosas maravillosas que Waylon no podía darle crédito a tantas acusaciones repentinas, a tanta saña, a tanto odio.

¿Cómo podría sobrellevar una situación así?

Sus amigos habían dicho que lo olvidara todo. Que se fuera, que viajara, que intentara hacer cosas nuevas en su vida. El corazón de Waylon sufría ante esos comentarios, negándose a admitir lo derrotado que se sentía por no poder comprobar la inocencia de su pareja. No es tu trabajo, le decían. No tiene que investigar nada. Las autoridades se harán cargo, afirmaban, provocando en el hombre una migraña casi permanente. Waylon nunca había sido una persona muy social, terminando con esto de manera tajante casi todas sus interacciones con el mundo.

Las visitas al asilo de Eddie nunca dejaron de ser constantes. Eddie le miraba como si fuera la única persona de entre todas, intentando por todos los medios mantenerse calmado frente a sus ojos. Sabía bien que Eddie gritaba por dentro ante la impotencia, la desesperación y la tristeza al notar todas las cosas que le había arrebatado, viendo en el reflejo de los ojos de Waylon aquella ilusión futura que ambos habían formado. Waylon  ya no quería llorar más.

Las noches eran amargadas y largas desde la partida de Eddie. Había estado muy consciente de que no era demasiado bueno el acostumbrase tanto a una persona. Las cosas no eran eternas después de todo.

Llevaban un par de años saliendo, logrando adquirir un nivel de intimidad bastante cercano, como si llevara mucho más tiempo de conocerlo. Sus activistas eran diferentes y estaba bien. Había cosas que compartir en la cena y muchos momentos resguardados en su memoria. Momentos que quizás nunca podrían recuperar nuevamente.

Waylon caminó a paso lento por los pasillos de las instalaciones. Siempre llegaba muy puntual a las citas durante la hora de visita, pese a su casi permanente deseo de permanecer acostado y recluido en su habitación. Era un día en lo particular especial hoy. Durante todas sus interacciones, Waylon únicamente veía a Eddie a través de un cristal, siendo un intercomunicador lo que los mantenía en contacto.

El frío del vidrio era igual de helado que las interacciones mismas con aquella arcaica mecánica. Waylon ya no recordaba lo que se sentía las manos de Eddie sobre su piel. Era presa de una necesidad instintiva, intentando recordar la sensación por sobre todas las cosas que había experimentado a su lado.

No sabía cómo había pasado, pero durante esta visita en especial ambos serían colocados en el mismo cuarto, después de casi un año y seis meses de no encontrarse en el mismo espacio. Waylon  estaba más nervioso que nunca. Sentía como si hubiera cambiado por completo durante este lapso de tiempo. ¿Acaso Eddie ya no sentiría la necesidad de su piel? Había bajado de peso y su aspecto era desaliñado casi todo el tiempo. Se había obligado a sí mismo a colocarse ropa decente por primera vez desde mucho tiempo.

La habitación era completamente blanca y estéril. Una pequeña mesa con un par de sillas se encontraban a unos cuantos pasos de distancia. Una ventana, con vidrio oscurecido, se encontraba en la pared del fondo, suponiendo que era una de esas habitaciones que podría ser supervisada un cuatro externo. No había nada particular que resalta de ese tipo de habitaciones, nada que no fuera la imponente figura que se cernía justo en medio.

Eddie siempre lucía _perfecto_. Al ser escoltado por uno de los guardias y ver a Eddie parado delante de él, era la primera oración que salía desde su mente. Sus ojos se posaron en la intensidad azul de su pareja. Pese al uniforme, pese a las cadenas alrededor de sus muñecas, pese a todas las restricciones que pudiera tener en ese preciso momento, lo que Waylon realmente resaltaba por sobre todo era que su gran atractivo no se veía opacado por estos hechos.

El rubio se quedó paralizado. Sentía como su respiración se quedaba prácticamente retenida en su garganta, logrando hacer que sus pasos se volvieran mucho más lentos al momento de intentar acercarse. Había pensado que al verlo, la atracción terminaría por provocarle el lanzarse literalmente a sus brazos, pero por el contrario, sentía como su cuerpo parecía no responder, aun pese a escuchar como el guardia cerraba la puerta detrás de ellos, dando unas últimas indicaciones que no eran del todo comprendidas.

Eddie permanecía de pie, expectante a todo. Sus ojos recorrían de arriba hacia abajo el cuerpo contrario, sin poder realmente procesar alguna reacción. Waylon terminó por romper la distancia entre ambos, ya que la restricción de las esposas alrededor de sus tobillos impedía cualquier movimiento para hacerlo.

Los brazos de Waylon se movieron con mucha más rapidez ahora. Sus labios se encontraron con necesidad, sin importar el conocer que una cámara estaba siendo testigo de todas sus interacciones. Eddie quería abrazar, tocar y levantar el cuerpo ajeno, teniendo que limitarse con pasar de forma muy sutil sus manos por sobre la cintura y parte de la cadera ajena. El cuerpo de Waylon se estremeció. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía las caricias de su pareja sobre su piel.

Tenían que ser rápidos en todas las caricias y besos que querían recibir ese día. El tiempo era realmente limitado. Waylon sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de estallar en cualquier momento.

— Oh, cariño, te he extrañado tanto… — los ojos de Eddie no reflejaban otra cosa más que adoración.

Como pudo, sus labios volvieron a encontrar su camino. Waylon no podía dejar de pensar en todas las dudas que habían surgido durante sus meses separados por el encierro. ¿Acaso estás manos serían capaces de dañar?

Waylon no quería pensar en todas las imágenes que había visto en su investigación. No quería pensar en ninguno de esos cuerpos destruidos y cercenados, todos esos restos y despojos humanos de las fotografías y, por sobre todas las cosas, no quería pensar en una imagen de Eddie realizando todas esas cosas horribles, con la vista nublada en su locura, sin poder contener la ira de sus palabras.

Jamás había sido testigo en el pasado de ningún comportamiento violento. Pese al abuso, pese a los daños y los años de abandono en su niñez, Eddie jamás había actuado de una forma violenta frente a Waylon.

El mayor parecía reflejar únicamente amor y nada más. Las caricias de Eddie quemaban ahora. El rubio era apenas consciente de como respirar, mientras su pareja continuaba acariciándolo con toda la delicadeza de sus labios. La voz de Eddie resonaba como un eco repentino.

— Estas temblando, cariño, ¿acaso tienes frío? — Waylon apenas era consciente de las acciones de su cuerpo.

No se atrevió a levantar el rostro todavía, pero estaba seguro de que Eddie le miraba con consternación y preocupación. La respiración de Waylon sonaba cada vez más afectada, logrando apretar la casi incolora tela del uniforme de Eddie, mientras su rustro intentaba ocultarse casi por completo de los afilados y claros ojos azules.

La mirada de Eddie siempre lo había hecho estremecer. Tenía un magnetismo y una profundidad que eran casi sobrehumanas. Desde la primera vez que se vieron en el café, Waylon casi podía sentir la fuerte mirada de Eddie penetrarle a la distancia. La sensación fue tanto extraña como familiar al momento, sin poder perder de vista la forma tan sutil con la cual el hombre logro persuadirlo para conocerse.

A Eddie siempre se le dieron demasiado bien las palabras. La elocuencia y resonancia de su voz eran casi como una droga para el rubio. Su cuerpo entero le pedía a gritos ceder, pero la voz de su conciencia no estaba muy segura de que dictar en un momento así. El tiempo era realmente limitado, pero justo en ese momento se sentía como si fuera eterno.

— No me crees tú tampoco, ¿verdad, cariño? —la voz de Eddie resonaba casi por todo el recinto, pese a ser apenas un susurro entre ambos. Waylon no podía ni levantar la vista del todo, sintiendo el escozor en sus ojos, el movimiento en sus manos, la sensación casi permanente de dolor en su pecho.

El tono de Eddie era calmado y suave. Le asombraba que no sonara molesto o decepcionado en todo caso. No sentía la fuerza para contestar a esa pregunta. Parecía que el tiempo se había frenado en seco una vez más, como en tantas ocasiones anteriores en donde sus acciones eran detenidas con el único objetivo de perderse en la azul mirada contraria. Que no daría por volver a esos días, que no daría por volver a sentirse protegido en ese par de fuertes brazos, acurrucarse en su pecho, sentir los suaves latidos de su corazón.

— No te preocupes, cariño, es normal que no me creas. Nadie lo hace en realidad. No es tu culpa. — La voz de Eddie sonaba afectad pese a su intento por ocultarlo.

Solo así, Waylon se atrevió a levantar los ojos, enfrentándose finalmente con el rostro contrario, con aquel imponente hombre de aspecto intimidante, de manos cálidas, de voz suave. Y él le sonrió. ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera sonreír pese a sus palabras, pese al ambiente?

Las lágrimas de Waylon no se hicieron esperar. Quería gritar, quería gritar y sacarlo todo frena a Eddie. Tenía esa necesidad, por sobre todas las cosas, de desplomarse entre sus brazos, dejando así todas sus emociones salir a frote. El rostro de Eddie seguía sereno, calmado, demasiado tranquilo para un momento tan intenso. _¿Por qué no gritas también? Quiero que grites conmigo._

El silencio entre ambos era interrumpido únicamente por el sonido de los sollozos. Las palabras parecían sobrar ahora. Waylon no se atrevía a decir nada ante esas preguntas inquisitivas. Parecía que la respuesta estaba implicada en su mirada, en sus gestos, en la forma en la cual parecía sollozaba con más fuerza a cada instante.

Waylon tenía dudas de su inocencia. Waylon le tenía cierto _miedo_.

El mayo dejó caer un suave beso sobre la frente contraria. No podía culparlo en realidad de nada. Ninguno sentimiento negativo podía alojarse en su cuerpo que fuera dirigido directamente sobre Waylon. _Él_ lo era todo en realidad. Eddie simplemente se limitó a abrazarle con mucha más firmeza, cerrando sus ojos, dejando que los minutos en compañía de su pareja pasaran de esa forma.

Waylon, por solo un momento, deseó que el tiempo pasara de manera más acelerada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me gustó mucho este capítulo, sobre todo por los crímenes implícitos. Todavía queda la duda en el aire si Eddie es inocente o no.


End file.
